Vórtice del Tiempo
by xquency
Summary: Por un extraño pergamino, la nueva generación de shinobis se ve envuelta en una viaje de tiempo. No al pasado, sino al futuro. Buena forma de saber qué sería de sus vidas a través de sus yo del futuro y... Sus futuros hijos. Más cuando luego sus padres también se ven inmiscuidos en ese extraño viaje.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Boruto!

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Aquella mañana había pasado como ninguna otra, completamente normal, de no ser por la presencia de una Uchiha algo desanimada. Su padre, nuevamente, se encontraba en una misión. Se acababa de ir, y tanto ella como su madre habían permanecido con una falsa sonrisa y un hueco en el estómago.

De cualquier forma, estaba acostumbrada a eso; estar distanciada de su padre. Desde que había vuelto an tener una estancia permanente en la aldea, había tomado a Boruto como su pupilo, con la razón de: "Ese chico se parece mucho a mí en mi pasado... No quiero que cometa mis mismos errores."

Claro, como si eso fuese razón suficiente para dejarla de lado. Pero estaba decidida a ser fuerte y entrenar sin su ayuda, para ser una gran kunoichi que todos admiraran: una futura Hokage. Ya incluso, a tan corta edad, había logrado empezar a reunir chakra en su frente. Aunque aún le faltaban unos tres años, además que aún no podía hacerlo dormida.

Pero era un comienzo.

Sin embargo, en su interior aún había una necesidad de conocer a su joven padre, a una versión de él mucho más jovial, y con esperanza, más abierto y compasivo. Todo eso le ofreció Boruto al robar un pergamino de un jutsu prohibido de espacio-tiempo, para el desfortunio del atolondrado Séptimo Hokage.

En un principio viajarían en el tiempo solo ella, Mitsuki y Boruto. Luego el Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se les habían unido, y después Midori Inuzuka —hija de Kiba, un amigo de sus padres— quién cuidaba de Himawari Uzumaki y Metal Lee por gusto propio, también se había sumado.

—Nee, ¡Suena arriesgado! Me gusta —exclamó la Inuzuka, con su ninken, Shiromaru, tendido en su cabeza.

Sarada le dirigió una mirada a Midori, para luego chasquear la lengua. Estaba algo fastidiada por el hecho de viajar con tantas personas, pero daba igual. No era como si fuesen a intervenir en su propósito. Podían hacer lo que quisieran, mientras la dejaran tranquila.

Se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento relativamente alejado de las pobladas calles de una modernizada Konoha. Boruto había tendido el pergamino en el suelo, mordiéndose la lengua para concentrarse, algo que últimamente se le dificultaba.

—Tiene muchos sellos... —jadeó Boruto, con algo de sudor bajándole de la frente.

Shikadai se había sentado en cuclillas a su lado, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los sellos que les mostraba el pergamino. Nada que ver con los jutsus modernos que poseían sellos casi nulos.

—No es tan difícil —musitó Mitsuki, mirándoles desde atrás—. Solo debemos concentrarnos... Aunque a Metal y Hima puede serles complicado.

—¡Yo soy muy fuerte! —gruñó la pequeña Uzumaki, alzando su puño con el ceño fruncido.

A Boruto le corrió un escalofrío por la nuca, recordando el día en que su viejo se volvió Hokage. Su compañera de equipo no pasó eso desapercibido, por lo que alzó una ceja con una sonrisa torcida y burlona.

—¡Eso es! No hace falta habernos graduado como ustedes para tener la llama de la juventud viva en nosotros —exclamó el hijo de la Bestia Verde.

La mayoría rodó los ojos, y se posicionaron en un círculo perfecto. La serie de sellos, en realidad, no era tan complicada. Solo era algo tediosa por lo larga. Pero eso no detuvo a los pequeños herederos de los grandes shinobis de Konoha.

Sus manos se movieron rápidamente con la serie de sellos, para después exclamar el jutsu al mismo tiempo.

—Jikan no Jutsu.

Sin embargo, los resultados no se dieron de inmediato. Los genin y los dos pequeños estudiantes que los acompañaban se miraron entre sí, con la duda plasmada en sus joviales rostros. Quizás era un jutsu obsoleto y fallido.

La desesperanza pasó por el rostro de la Uchiha, cuyos ojos, tan similares a los de su tío y ascendientes, se fijaron en el suelo, llenos de frustración. Realmente había esperado que funcionara, y pudiese conocer a sus padres del pasado. Quizás habían cosas que debían dejarse intactas, para su desfortunio.

—Bah, ¿Por esto dejé de gastar mi cupón en Narook's? —bufó la Akimichi.

Inojin le miró de forma inexpresiva, suspirando.

—¿Cuándo dejas de pensar en comida? Por eso estás gorda.

Antes de que la disputa entre ambos compañeros de equipo se llevara a cabo, la tierra alrededor de ellos comenzó a temblar, y el suelo a agrietarse, formando en unos dos minutos un gran y profundo hoyo negro en el suelo.

Parecía sacado de ese juego de terror que Shikadai, Inojin y Boruto disfrutaban tanto. ¿Corpse Party? Le sonaba un poco.

Pero no hubo tiempo de pensarlo mucho. Entre gritos, los nueve niños fueron tragados por el vórtice.

.

.

.

Su cabeza palpitaba a una velocidad incalculable, haciendo que se apretara la sien con una mueca de dolor. Pero no era la única, puesto que todos sus compañeros estaban en el mismo estado.

Era casi imposible aclarar la visión y definir dónde diablos se encontraban. Cansados, uno tras de otro y ayudándose, se pusieron de pie, buscando calmar esas náuseas que se les había pegado en el estómago.

—Oniichan... Me siento mal —balbuceó Himawari, pegándosele a su hermano con un diminuto mohín.

'Por favor... Es demasiado infantil. Tiene nueve años ya,' bufó la Uchiha en sus adentros, aunque luego se arrepintió. No debía dirigir su molestia a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

—Oi, no creo que esto sea el pasado —musitó Inojin, señalando el monte de los Hokage—. Hay nueve caras en esa cosa.

La mirada de los nueve ninjas se dirigió a donde el chico señalaba, pero era imposible definir las caras de los dos nuevos, debido a que estaban llenas de pintura; vandalismo en su máxima expresión.

—Les juro que yo no fui-ttebasa —se defendió Boruto, haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos.

—O sea que... Esto es el futuro... Estamos en el futuro —musitó Mitsuki, enarcando ambas cejas—. Asombroso.

—¿No estás llegando muy rápido a esa conclusión? —bufó la Akimichi, cruzándose de brazos—. Esto podría ser un genjutsu o algo. El pergamino era para viajar al pasado, y hasta donde sepa, solo hay siete Hokages.

Boruto carraspeó, rascándose su nuca con una mueca. Sarada tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esas actitudes del rubio, quien usualmente se veía más decidido que eso.

—Je... En realidad... El pergamino no afirmaba si era al pasado o al futuro... Etto...

—¡Boruto!

.

.

Llevaban caminando hacia la Torre Hokage alrededor de unos... ¿Quince minutos? Las calles se veían más extensas y modernas. Definitivamente, habían viajado al futuro, para el desfortunio de los planes de la Uchiha.

Al menos no había atraído miradas, eso era lo importante. Solo una que otra los miraba como si fuesen fantasmas. Pero no le dieron importancia, así era mejor.

Rápidamente llegaron a la torre, pero esta, obviamente, tenía guardias resguardándola, quienes al verlos, parpadearon varias veces.

—Necesitamos hablar con el Hokage-ttebasa —exclamó el rubio d rojos azules, rectificando al recibir un codazo de su compañera de equipo—. O la Hokage.

—¿K-Kyūdaime-sama?

—Demonios... —musitó una voz detrás de ellos, la cual sonaba muy parecida a la de alguien que no podían recordar.

Los nueve se giraron al mismo tiempo, de una forma casi cómica, de no ser por la naturaleza de la situación.

Frente a ellos estaba un hombre de fuerte mandíbula, alto, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, oscuro como el de Sarada, y ojos verdes y brillantes. Se notaba sorprendido y pálida.

—Esto es muy problemático...

—¿¡Shikadai? —exclamaron Boruto, Chōchō e Himawari al mismo tiempo.

El nombrado, o al menos el menor, se acercó al hombre que estabs frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú eres yo...

—Tú también eres yo...

—Esto es muy problemático —concluyeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Todos rodaron los ojos, pero la Uchiha no se quedó atrás y saltó hacia la versión mayor de su amigo, con el ceño fruncido al igual que él.

—Necesitamos hablar con el, o la, Hokage, ya —'Y espero ser yo, shānnarō.'

—Tsk... Creo que no está. Aún así, vengan conmigo.

Himawari se apresuró a tomar su mano, sacándole una sonrisa torcida al hombre, quien se parecía demasiado al Shikamaru de su tiempo, de no ser por los ojos verdes y la falta de barba.

Mitsuki caminó detrás de ellos, lanzándole una inquietante sonrisa zorruna a los guardias que los veían traumatizados, despidiéndoles con la mano.

El camino a la oficina fue algo... Molesto para todos. Shikadai no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y el joven Shikadai seguía preguntándose internamente cómo sería su vida en el futuro.

—Esto es tu culpa, dobe —bufó la Uchiha, apretando los puños.

—¡Tú querías viajar al pasado-ttebasa!

—Exacto, al pasado, idiota intento de ser humano. Eres tan... Tú, que no sabes leer y deducir que nos traería al futuro —masculló con molestia, apretando los dientes—. Tarado.

—Déjame en paz, tema —bufó el Uzumaki—. No fue culpa mía. Ya deja de quejarte por todo-ttebasa.

—Si me dieran un ryo por cada vez que pelean, sería millonaria —se quejó Midori Inuzuka, y Shiromaru emitió un quejido desde su cabeza para darle la razón.

Antes de que pudiese dirigirle otra palabra viperina a ambos, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta por el viejo Shikadai, revelando un gran desorden.

Aunque no le dieron mucha importancia luego de ver a la mujer que se encontraba allí de pie.

Esta vestía una holgada musculosa roja, encima de otra musculosa negra ceñida al cuerpo. Mangas externas negras, un short negro bastante corto, y cinturones de armas cubriendo sus piernas.

Era alta y pálida, con un cuerpo bien formado y atlético, con pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas si se miraban bien, de ojos negros ónix cubiertos por la montura de unos lentes rojos algo cuadrados. Su cabello caía lacio hasta casi la parte baja de su espalda, con su flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, casi tapando el Byakugō que estaba en su frente.

Esta tenía unos papeles en mano y una ceja enarcada, algo sorprendida.

Todos los pequeños estaban de acuerdo en que se trataba de la malhumorada y fría Sarada Uchiha, solo que mucho mayor. O quizás no tanto.

—¿Shikadai? ¿Qué significa esto? —inquirió en un tono de voz algo molesto, y su ceño fruncido lo certificaba.

El corazón de la joven Sarada latía a millón por hora, con sus labios entreabiertos. No era posible. Una cosa era pensar en que vería su futuro, y otra muy distinta era realmente verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero no era la única en ese estado. El corazón de Boruto también se hallaba acelerado. 'Se ve... Hermosa... Quién diría que esa busu amargada y mandona podía verse bien.'

—Sarada —respondió Shikadai, con un tono de sorpresa—, llegaste antes de lo esperado. ¿Tienes los resultados?

—Hn —masculló, lanzando los papeles al escritorio—. Fue un dolor en el trasero, pero eso ninjas de Iwa no nos joderán más por un tiempo, si saben lo que els conviene —le respondió con un tono algo agrio, cruzándose de brazos, mientras inspeccionaba la habitación—. Boruto debería echarle un arreglo a esta oficina. Apesta a rata muerta.

—Sabes que ese idiota no es capaz de limpiar ni su propio trasero —fue la corta respuesta del Nara, quién devolvió su atención al grupo de pequeños gēnin y estudiantes—. En fin... Tenemos un problema con estos niños.

La mirada oscura de la mujer los inspeccionó, pero estaban demasiado petrificados como para hablar.

—Uhum... Digan su nombre y apellido, ya.

—Shikadai Nara —masculló este de una vez, cruzándose de brazos.

—Chōchō Akimichi.

—Inojin Yamanaka.

—Midori Inuzuka, y el es Shiromaru, señora.

—¡Metal Lee, joven señora!

—H-Himawari Uzumaki.

—Mitsuki, Sarada-chan —tentó este con una sonrisa.

—Boruto... Boruto Uzumaki —balbuceó el pequeño rubio, tragando en seco.

—Yo... Sarada Uchiha.

La mirada de la joven Uchiha se plantó en el suelo. Era demasiada información para procesar. Sin embargo, la mayor solo pudo apretar la mandíbula, suspirando mientras activaba su sharingan, con tres aspas perfectas.

—No es un genjutsu, aunque hubiese deseado que lo fuera.

—Problemático —masculló el Nara mayor, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta—. ¿Deberíamos interrogarlos de cómo viajaron al futuro? Inojin no está en ninguna misión y estaría gustoso de ayudar.

Sarada, la del futuro, asintió.

—Hai. Pero antes, debemos ir con Boruto. Es el Hokage, después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

La tensión era palpable en cada uno. No eran niños pequeños, o quizás sí, pero un shinobi estaba criado para pensar como un adulto desde pequeño. Y eso dio frutos cuando los nueves viajeros del tiempo notaron la gravedad de la situación.

Se había dirigido a una casa, un poco lejos de dónde pudiesen atraer miradas indiscretas —no siempre se veía a la heredera Uchiha junto al genio Nara con un grupo de mocosos detrás de ellos.

—Tengo miedo... No debimos hacer esto —musitó Midori, tragando en seco—. ¿En qué nos metimos?

—En un gran problema, pulgas —fue la respuesta de Inojin, quien caminaba algo cabizbajo—. Quiero ver a mamá.

—Dejen de quejarse como bebés-ttebasa. Hima-chan y Cejotas son menores y no andan lloriqueando —masculló el Uzumaki, señalando a los nombrados.

Lo que no había previsto es que estos estaban colgados de las piernas de la futura Sarada, llorando en berridos. Una gota de sudor le surcó por la frente en el acto.

Mientras los demás le dirigían una mirada burlona, la Uchiha mayor rodaba los ojos.

—Ya, ya, suéltenme. A duras penas lidio con mis hijos, no necesito otras lapas detrás de mí. ¡Shu, shu!

Esta sacudía las piernas de forma cómica, haciendo reír a Hinawari y Metal. Al menos les había subido un poquito el ánimo con eso, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su compañera de equipo se veía algo calida, aunque su propósito no fuese ese precisamente.

La menor se adelantó hacia su yo del futuro, con los ojos como grandes perlas observándola.

—¿T-Tengo hijos? —balbuceó. Jamás la había oído titubear de esa forma.

La mayor le lanzó una sonrisa algo altanera, deteniendo su caminar para cruzarse de brazos.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo esperabas que nuestro clan renacería, uh? Aunque nuestra madre sea una sucia, dudo que quiera parir de nuevo a esta edad.

Sonrojada, desvió la mirada, haciendo que el Uzumaki soltara una risotada.

—¡Pobre de tu futuro esposo, teme! ¿Tus hijos serán unos busu como tú?

Estaba riéndose, hasta que ambas Sarada le dirigieron una mirada asesina, macabramente idéntica.

—Y-Yo... ¡Era una bromita-ttebasa!

Ambas rodaron los ojos, y el grupo de shinobis continuaron el camino hacia la casa del Hokage. Sarada mantenía un aura de tristeza, depresión y frustración. Aparentemente, sus esfuerzos de ser Hokage habían sido en vano.

¿Por qué? Ella era fuerte, incluso sin mucho entrenamiento y siendo una simple genin recién graduada. Y tenía buenos ideales, elogiados por el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki.

El futuro Hokage se había ganado su desprecio, eso era seguro.

Mitsuki había pasado su brazo por sus hombros, en forma de reconforte, y estaba tan cansada que no lo alejó. Siguió caminando, tratando de lucir como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

La Sarada del futuro sabía que no era así. La vio de reojo, y sintió un golpe en su estómago. Era una esperanza del pasado que había enterrado hace mucho, y verla en persona la estaba torturando internamente.

Si tan solo hubiese omitido los errores de su pasado...

—Ya me cansé, Sarada. ¿No era más fácil ir en móvil?

—No —le respondió a Shikadai con una mueca—. Odio esas cosas...

—Anticuada —bufó el Nara, mirando a otro lado.

Finalmente habían llegado. Parecía una villa, con varias casas elegantes de dos pisos cada una, con lindas fachadas blancas y jardines esplendorosos, como si la propia Ino Yamanaka los hubiese decorado con todo el amor del mundo.

Una presión se acentuó en el estómago de cada uno de los pequeños. Mientras más veían, más les confirmaban que no estaban en su tiempo. Y eso, además de desastroso, era frustrante y doloroso. El mismo Mitsuki extrañaba a su progenitor, Orochimaru, y a sus tíos, Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo.

Chōchō miró su bolsa de papas de consomé vacía, y jadeó. Su fuente mata-ansiedad se había acabado, y ahora se encontraba tan deprimida como los demás.

Sarada del futuro sacó unas llaves, abriendo la puerta de la primera casa a la derecha, con un rápido movimiento de mano. Y por supuesto, tanto Shikadai como los viajeros del tiempo se aferraban a ella para ver qué cosa tan importante había en el interior.

—Dobe...

Estaba molesta, y cuando dirigieron su mirada al interior de la casa entendieron por qué.

En sí, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, con cuadros y libros desparramados en el suelo, el sofá lleno de suciedad y pisadas, el televisor sonando a todo volumen, creyones tirados en todo el suelo con hojas arrugadas acompañándolos, y la mesa llena de platos sucios y comida tirada.

En medio de la desordenada sala estaba un hombre, bastante alto, con una camiseta gris, y pantalones y chaqueta negros con detalles en rojo. En su espalda reposaba la capa de los Hokage, contrastando con su atrevida vestimenta.

Era de piel bronceada, con dos marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran azules, tan claros como aguas cristalinas, y su cabello era rubio y alborotado, en capas. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa y... Miedo.

Era Boruto Uzumaki, sin refutar. Y el menor no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción mal disimulada ante lo fuerte que se veía.

En sus manos estaba un niño de cabellos negros, en punta hacia atrás muy similar al de su maestro, Sasuke Uchiha, ese que le había visto tener en las fotos de sus años de genin. Tenía ojos azules, brillantes y saltones, y vestía una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos blancos. Su piel era bastante clara, y no debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años.

Cerca del televisor estaba un chico muy parecido a él. Cabello negro y revuelto, ojos azules, piel clara y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Este se veía mayor que el otro, y los veía con una expresión de terror.

Finalmente, de pie sobre la mesa, estaba una niña. Era hermosa, aunque no como solía ver a las chunnin voluptuosas que vivían cerca. Era un... Admirar su belleza de otra forma.

Su cabello era negro, muy oscuro, y caía lacio hasta su espalda baja. Su flequillo caía recto sobre su frente, similar al de su madre, Hinata. Sus ojos eran negros y saltones, su piel era pálida y tenía un vestido azul y medias ninja negras hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Sin duda, era la mayor.

—S-Sarada... Je... ¡Llegaste pronto! —se rió nerviosamente su yo del futuro, sosteniendo de forma crispada al pequeño de ojos azules y cabello oscuro—. T-Te e-extrañamos-ttebasa.

—Considerate hombre muerto, Boruto Uzumaki —amenazó con una tétrica voz, haciendo que Himawari y Metal Lee se bajaran de sus piernas—. ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho en la casa!?

—S-Solo estábamos jugando, mamá, dattebate —musitó la mayor de los tres niños que acompañaban en miedo al Boruto del futuro, bajándose de la mesa con nerviosismo.

—¿Solo jugando, dices? —chasqueó la lengua, llevándose las manos a la cadera—. ¿Solo jugar significa destrozar la sala como cavernícolas, señorita?

La mirada del Uzumaki mayor se ladeó hacia el grupo de niños que estaban detrás de su esposa, mirando la escena con nervios similares. Y sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña de lentes y un rubio obstinado que los miraban con horror.

Shikadai, el del futuro, carraspeó, entrando a la sala con aburrimiento.

—Lamento interrumpir su pelea marital, luego lo descuartizas —le dijo a Sarada, para después mirar al Hokage—. Boruto, hay un grave problema. Creo que ya tienes una idea.

Esos niños... No podía ser. ¿Era una broma, cierto? Tenía que serlo.

El agarre sobre el pequeño se aflojó, y todo en su mente se volvió negro.

.

.

¿Qué era lo que estaba frente a él? Se veía borroso, pero igual pudo definir aquel rostro iluminado, de hermosas facciones. ¿Era un ángel?

—Eres un grandísimo idiota. Si no hubiese sido rápida Itachi se habría golpeado la cabeza.

No, no era un ángel. Era su terrorífica esposa con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensionados.

—¿Te he dicho que hasta con tu cara de perra amargada te ves hermosa? Es en serio —bromeó, estirándose en la cama.

Sonrió complacido al ver el sonrojo ofuscado de la mujer, quien le hizo una seña a los niños que esperaban en la puerta.

—¡Papá, eres un idiota! —chillaron los dos mayores, el rubio de piel pálida y la niña tan parecida a Sarada y él a la vez, saltando sobre él en la cama.

—Hn —coincidió el menor de los tres, Itachi, siendo subido por su madre para luego abrazar a su padre por el estómago.

—Je... Papá es algo torpe. ¡Pero solo fue un pequeño desmayo-ttebasa! —se defendió con un mohín, mientras sus tres hijos lo miraban directamente al rostro.

Sarada los miró algo enternecida, pero su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando recordó a los otros niños que esperaban en la oficina casera de su esposo, acompañados —o mejor dicho, vigilados— por Shikadai.

Estaban metidos en un gran lío, y más teniendo a sus tres hijos con ellos. Le extrañaba, teniendo en cuenta que se habían quedado al cuidado de Chōchō y su esposo mientras ella estaba en una misión Rango A.

Aunque era más que obvio que Boruto se rehusaba a repetir los errores de su padre, y pasaba más tiempo con sus pequeños. Pero igual debía reñirle por irse de la Torre Hokage cuando podía pasar cualquier emergencia.

—Sarada-chan, ¿No fue un sueño, cierto?

La nombrada negó con la cabeza, tomando la débil mano de su esposo con una mueca.

—Uh... No. Están en tu oficina, y es urgente que los atendamos —respondió, fijando su mirada en la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Este apretó la mirada, mirando a sus hijos que lo abrazaban al mismo tiempo. Uno el brazo, el otro el estómago, el otro su otro brazo.

—¿Y ellos?

—Se quedarán fuera de la oficina —advirtió, recibiendo la atención de estos—. Y si la cosa se complica, se quedarán en casa de su tía Chōchō, sin quejas.

Los dos mayores bajaron la cabeza en berrinche, y el menor arrugó la nariz. Boruto asintió, de acuerdo con la decisión de la Uchiha.

.

.

No podía ser cierto. No podía haberse casado con la cuatro-ojos, no podía ser Hokage, no podía tener hijos. Su sueño era no casarse y proteger la aldea desde las sombras, como su maestro.

Su compañera de equipo se encontraba en las mismas, mirando el suelo. Era imposible. No se llevaba bien con Boruto, la sacaba de quicio y era un idiota. Encima, le había quitado su puesto de Hokage, su único sueño verdadero.

—No perdieron el tiempo, ¿Eh? —sonrió Mitsuki, acercándose a ellos—. Tres hijos es bastante.

Los dos genin le lanzaron una mirada afilada y molesta, casi idéntica. Amaba molestar a ese par, y a decir verdad, se lo vio venir.

Es decir, tanto pelea debía tener una razón, ¿No? El amor era tan lindo. Internamente, y aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba conocer su futuro. Ansiaba tener hijos, así como sus dos compañeros de equipo y a la vez mejores amigos tenían.

—Oye, tú —musitó Shikadai, mirando de soslayo a su yo del futuro, quien ojeaba los libros de la oficina con un aspecto aburrido—. ¿Nos casamos, o algo así?

El hombre le dirigió la mirada, ladeando aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica de Temari. Todos pudieron notar que eran más parecidos de lo que esperaban. Aparentemente, personas como Shikadai nunca cambiaban.

—Hai. Y es tan problemática como nuestra madre —respondió con un deje burlón, cruzándose de brazos—. Digamos que nuestro sueño de niños se cumplió.

Observaron con curiosidad como Shikadai palideció notablemente, mientras Inojin jadeaba con incredulidad. Era raro ver tales emociones en el rostro del Yamanaka.

—¿¡En serio!? Shikadai... Eres un suertudo.

—Tsk. Problemático.

Boruto frunció el ceño, levantándose del sillón, puesto que Himawari aprovechó.

—Venga, no hablen solo entre ustedes, ¿A qué se refieren?

—No tienes moral para preguntar, inútil —se mofó Shikadai, cruzándose de brazos igual que el mayor—. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Sarada...?

—Desde nunca —gruñó la Uchiha, mirándolos peligrosamente con aquella chispa de molestia en sus ojos negros ónix—. Prefiero arrancarme el brazo y tragármelo entero.

Los dos más pequeños soltaron algunas risas, y el rostro de Boruto se llenó de un divertido sonrojo, muy similar al de su madre. Él se consideraba un buen partido, Sarada era quien no lo merecía.

—¡Soy un gran partido-ttebasa! Tú, vago mayor, ¿Cómo diablos me casé con esa busu frentona? —rugió el Uzumaki, señalándola con una mueca.

—Mírate en un espejo primero, pelo de platano —bufó una sonrojada Sarada, desviando la mirada.

—Ya pelean como esposos —susurró Chōchō para sí misma, mirando inquisitivamente a su mejor amiga.

Shikadai, el del futuro, suspiró, con una mueca en labios. ¿Qué tanto del futuro podía revelar? Sarada le pagaría por dejarlo a cargo de esa panda de mocosos. Los niños no eran lo suyo, solo sus hijos, a penas.

—Hm... ¿Han visto cuando una serpiente nace con dos cabezas? —le preguntó al grupo de niños con una sarcástica sonrisa—. Bueno, fue algo así, solo que sin arrancarse la cabeza. Aunque cuando discuten veo factible que eso suceda.

—No suena como un bonito matrimonio —musitó Mitsuki, mirando a sus dos amigos.

—Sin embargo, nos amamos. Solo es una relación explosiva, algo que mocosos no podrán comprender —aclaró una voz burlona en la puerta de la oficina.

Todos se giraron hacia el hombre rubio que habían visto anteriormente, antes de que se desmayara, claro. El Noveno Hokage, Boruto Uzumaki. Y detrás de él se encontraba su aparente esposa con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿¡Cómo carajos terminé siendo Hokage!? ¡Los Hokages apestan-ttebasa! —reclamó el rubio menor a penas vio a su contraparte en la puerta.

El Boruto del futuro enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si realmente era así de molesto en el pasado.

—Grita más alto, dobe. Creo que no te oyeron en Suna —masculló Sarada, rodando los ojos desde el sofá, mientras Himawari trataba de trenzar su corto cabello, sin éxito.

La esposa del Hokage ladeó una sonrisa torcida. Sí, definitivamente era ella.

—Eres un fastidio —bufó el Hokage, abriéndose paso hacia su escritorio, mientras se sentaba con una mueca.

Por su lado, Sarada se quedó de pie junto a Shikadai, con sus brazos cruzados. Y el grupo de genins y estudiantes se aglomeraron alrededor del escritorio.

—Bueno... ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Esa fue la peor pregunta que pudo hacer Boruto, puesto que todos los pequeños comenzaron a gritar con gestos y muecas la historia.

Claramente, no les entendía un demonio. Unos gritaban por allá, otros por acá, y a fin de cuentas no se oía una explicación concisa. En su lugar habían berridos y gestos infantiles.

—No me pagan lo suficiente —gruñó Shikadai, mientras la Uchiha a su lado asentía de acuerdo.

Boruto entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ser condescendiente y comprensivo. Pero esos mocosos lo estaban volviendo loco. Ese no era el tipo de trabajo que se había esperado cuando lo nombraron Hokage.

Aún recordaba ese traumatizante día.

—¡Cállense! —gruñó el Uzumaki, estampando sus manos en el escritorio, haciendo que dos papeles salieran volando—. ¡Uno por uno, sin gritar!

Tal y como se lo esperaba, la pequeña niña de lentes alzó su mano, pidiendo la palabra.

—Fue mi culpa. Yo quería viajar al pasado para conocer a mi padre a fondo, y robamos un pergamino prohibido para viajar en el tiempo. Pero no nos dimos cuenta que nos llevaría al futuro, no al pasado —musitó en una mezcla de vergüenza, a su vez, frialdad. Mezcla que solo Sarada Uchiha podía lograr—. No, Bakaruto. No te estoy librando de culpa, tú también la tienes.

El genin chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos. Casi había llegado a pensar bien de la cuatro ojos.

Boruto, el mayor, los observó algo tenso. Se había sentido mal por su esposa, o en ese caso, la versión joven de ella. Conocía muy a fondo su relación con su padre, y aunque en ese momento no era la mejor, sabía que en el pasado era terrible.

Pudo divisar a Mitsuki, con un rostro infantil y misterioso. A Shikadai e Inojin, jovenes e ingenuos, muy distintos a sus yo del presente. Chōchō en una esquina de su escritorio, cuyo físico robusto distaba del curveo actual. Himawari, su dulce hermana con la que actualmente no se llevaba nada bien. Metal, el cual no había cambiado mucho, y Midori y Shiromaru, mucho más jovenes y aniñados.

Sarada no había mentido, eran ellos, y aquello le daba dolor de cabeza. No tenía idea de los pasos a tomar, y en su mente pasó la idea de pedirle ayuda a su padre, aunque le diese directo en el orgullo. Era algo que consultaría luego con Shikadai.

—Oniichan... ¿Puedes devolvernos a nuestro tiempo? Quiero ir a casa —musitó Himawari, apegándose a su yo del pasado.

Aquello le dio un golpe de nostalgia, que Sarada no tardó en notar, debido a que se aproximó a su lado para poner una mano en su hombro, y mirar a los niños con una expresión solemne y cálida.

—Les prometo que haremos todo lo posible. Pero por ahora, debemos buscar dónde pueden quedarse —les explicó, gesticulando con su mano libre—. Estamos en el Barrio de los Uchiha, así que es una buena idea que puedan quedarse en las casas libres.

—¿Y si se quedan con tus padres? —inquirió el Hokage, alzando su mirada para verla—. No podemos dejarlos por su cuenta.

—Yo... No creo que sea lo mejor —balbuceó la mujer, apretando su agarre.

Sarada miró a su futura yo desde su lugar, con algo de confusión. Aparentemente, no tenía la mejor relación con sus padres, y aunque no le sorprendía, le causaba curiosidad el por qué. A su vez, era impresionante cómo se veía tan cercana y amorosa con Boruto.

Parecía imposible, pensó.

.

.

—Demonios... No me dejas ver, Kaori. Quítate —susurró el rubio, tratando de empujar a su hermana mayor.

Ellos eran los tres hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki-Uchiha. Distintos entre sí, pero compartían una gran curiosidad y hambre de conocimiento.

Kaori era la mayor, aquella genin de cabello negro y lacio con flequillo recto aunque desordenado y ojos ónix. Luego la seguía Daisuke, de nueve años, a penas estudiante de la Academia. Piel pálida, cabello negro revuelto y ojos azules, con marcas de bigotes como su padre.

El menor, Itachi de tres años, era una extraña mezcla de genes, siendo el segundo Uchiha con ojos claros en lugar de los característicos ónix de su clan. Eran azules, brillantes y expresivos.

—Soy la mayor, debo ver primero —gruñó la Uchiha, poniendo una mano en el rostro de su hermano para alejarlo.

—Ni siquiera tienes el sharingan, dobe —bufó Daisuke, con sus ojos azules chispeando hacia ella.

La genin lo miró con frialdad, reteniéndose de lanzarle un puñetazo porque la última vez que lo hizo su madre la había castigado.

Los castigos de Sarada Uchiha eran horribles.

—¿Oh? Disculpa, había olvidado que tú lo tenías —musitó carcagada de sarcasmo, mirándole directamente—. ¡Espera! Ya recordé... Tampoco lo tienes, teme.

—No te pases de lista, Ka-o-ri. El abuelo Sasuke siempre acribilla a mamá porque ya tienes doce y no los haz desarrollado —tentó viperinamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Seguro ni lo tienes.

Antes de que pudiese mandar al diablo su miedo y le lanzara una patada, Itachi caminó hacia la puerta, inclinándose hacia el hueco de la puerta con una mueca en su pequeño labio.

—Mamá... Mami... —balbuceó apretando su propia mano en un puño.

—Creo que quiere ir con mamá —dijo el niño de ojos azules, arrodillándose debido a que estar en cuclillas lo estaba agotando.

—No me digas, idiota —rodó los ojos, quitándose el flequillo de su frente, sin éxito—. Pero si se entera que estamos espiando nos dejará sin orejas.

Ambos tragaron en seco, mientras Itachi los miraba con aquella expresión curiosa en su aniñado rostro.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hey, hey! Gracias por leer está locura. Amo los comentarios.

Esta idea salió de, primero que nada, mis headcanons para esta generación. Y segundo, porque siempre viajan al pasado, así que quise darle una vuelta a la tortilla.

Se que muchos se decepcionaron de que Sarada no fuese Hokage. Pero créanme, todo tiene una razón, y es que le cree historia a todas las parejas y una en general.

No suele gustarme la inclusión de OC's en las historias, pero aquí, por la temática, habrá varios. Así ue necesito que me digan si los estoy incluyendo de forma muy apresurada o algo.

Próximo capítulo: Visita a los Uchiha-Haruno, a Naruto, y Mitsuki y Chōchō se enteran de la bomba. Conoceremos a otros descendentes de esta generación.


	3. Chapter 3

La mirada de aquella mujer era realmente aterradora. Por supuesto que Boruto tenía lo suyo, y podía dar mucho miedo cuando estaba enojado, pero nunca le llegaba ni a los talones a Sarada Uchiha.

—¿Saben que estarán castigados, no?

Los dos mayores bajaron la cabeza, rogando a los dioses que su madre fuese condescendiente y no los castigara, ni les diera un jalón de orejas.

Por otro lado, Itachi avanzó hacia ella, con sus ojos azules fijos en la figura de su progenitora. Esta no podía resistirse a aquellos ojos brillantes, porque aunque Sarada fuese el terror de sus retoños, era una madre dulce y blanda cuando veía los ojos de sus pequeños.

Alzó a su hijo menor, ayudándose con su cadera, y siguió mirando a Kaori y Daisuke, que jugaban con sus manos en gestos tan similares, que habían sacado de ella, pero ese mohín característico de Boruto.

—Se salvan de esta, solo porque necesito que me ayuden con algunas cosas.

Los ojos de sus pequeños brillaron hacia ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Mamá, ¿Lo que escuchamos es cierto? ¿Son ustedes... Del pasado? —preguntó Kaori, frunciendo el ceño.

Sarada suspiró, sentándose en el sofá desordenado de la sala, y siendo seguida por los dos Uchiha-Uzumaki, quienes no la perdían de vista.

—Tal como escucharon, somos nosotros y nuestros amigos, desde el pasado. Al parecer fue por la activación de un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, por culpa del dobe de su padre, y ahora necesitamos conseguir una forma de devolverlos a su tiempo antes de alterar algo —explicó delicadamente, mientras Itachi enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer.

Daisuke se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza, y Kaori se inclinó hacia adelante, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba.

—¿Eso significa que... Podemos conocerte a ti y a papá cuando eran niños? —sonrió Daisuke, con clara emoción.

Aquello fue seguido por su hermana, quién sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a su madre.

—¡Genial! Así puedo ver cómo te llevabas con papá, y cómo se enamoraron —luego cambió a un tono amargo, cruzándose de brazos—, ya que nunca nos cuentas nada sobre ustedes.

La Uchiha se mordió el labio, un gesto que compartía con su hija, y luego suspiró.

—No, Kaori. No pueden acercárseles demasiado porque pueden revelar algo que no se debe. Además, los Sarada y Boruto que viajaron en el tiempo tienen doce o trece años. A esa edad el estar juntos era imposible.

—¿Entonces cuándo se enamoraron? —inquirió Daisuke, mirándola con recelo.

—Esa es una historia que sabrán en su debido tiempo—sonrió, dándole un toque en la frente a ambos.

Lidiar con sus hijos nunca había sido fácil. Su hija mayor, Kaori, era una peligrosa mezcla entre ella y Boruto. Excelente en el taijutsu y ninjutsu, con afinidad de rayo, fuego, agua y aire, y un excelente control de chakra. Incluso controlaba un pequeño rasengan. Con su aspecto salvaje y de marca Uchiha, no le perdía rastro a su ambición y orgullo característico, siendo una genin de altas expectativas.

Eso mezclado con el egocentrismo, la terquedad y la inmadurez de Boruto la hacía una chica de carácter difícil de controlar. Una joven hermosa, con tantos admiradores como los que la misma Sarada pudo contar en su infancia y adolescencia, y de los cuales ningún Uchiha se salvaba.

Lamentablemente era tan emocionalmente inestable como sus padres. Y el hecho de tener doce años y no haber desarrollado su sharingan la volvía más caótica con tantas expectaciones encima —que definitivamente, no venían de parte de sus padres.

No le sorprendería que intentara pasar por una situación suicida en alguna misión con tal de obtener su dōjutsu correspondiente.

Daisuke era todo lo contrario, y a su vez cara de la misma moneda. A pesar de ser físicamente idéntico a Boruto, a excepción de su cabello negro, era un chico de nueve años tranquilo, calmado y de lengua afilada. Aún así era orgulloso y cascarrabias como su padre, y ambicioso y hambriento de poder como ella. Aunque no le perdía rastro a los Uzumaki, siendo exagerado y ruidoso cuando se lo proponía. Se sabía con solo ver su mirada ante los entrenamientos de su hermana. Aunque no tenía el sharingan aún, no estaba tan alterado por eso. Aún tenía tiempo.

Y por último, Itachi, una copia de su tío abuelo con el que compartía nombre, a excepción de esos brillantes ojos azules como los de Boruto. Aunque tuviese a penas tres años recién cumplidos, ya dejaba indicios de su personalidad.

Era un niño caprichoso y obstinado, pero con una dulzura y ternura que solo él podía emanar. Según Hinata, tenía la misma sonrisa de Boruto y Naruto, y a su vez esa picardía y tranquila que ambos Uzumakis proporcionaban. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos, tenía el lado Uchiha más acentuado, con la parsimonia y silencio de este clan.

Los tres eran todo un mundo de diferencia al otro, pero aún así los adoraba. Después de todo, eran su fruto del amor que se tenían Boruto y ella, y a su vez el resultado de que a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, su vida era feliz.

.

.

Estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, pero aparentemente, sus amigos estaban igual. Y no era para menos; sus pequeños habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Excepto aquel pergamino.

—Demonios, Naruto... ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable!? —rugió Sakura entre su llanto, pensando en lo que podía estarle pasando a su pequeña—. ¡Permitiste que robaran un jutsu de espacio-tiempo! ¿¡Estás consciente del peligro que tiene!?

—No fue mi intención-ttebayo. ¿Qué iba a imaginarme que lo robarían? —se defendió con un apagado tono de voz. Después de todo, sus dos hijos estaban perdidos en el tiempo.

Le rompía el corazón ver a su esposa llorar de esa forma. Hinata era una mujer sensible, con un amor incondicional por sus hijos. Pero las madres en esa sala no distaban de estar de la misma forma.

—¡Debes averiguar dónde diablos están! —gritó Ino, alzando su puño.

—Escucha muy bien, Naruto. Podrás ser mi amigo y nuestro Hokage, pero si a Shikadai le sucede algo te lo juro por mi padre que te enviaré de visita con tu padre, ¿Escuchaste? —rugió Sabaku no Temari, tomándolo de la camiseta.

Suspiró. Era hombre muerto.

—Ya, ya —tranquilizó Shikamaru, tomando a su mujer por la cintura para calmarla y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes—. Necesitamos calmarnos y no echarle toda la culpa a Naruto. Después de todo, debíamos estar al pendiente de nuestros hijos, ¿O no?

Todos se removieron incómodos en au sitio. Naruto hizo una nota mental de darle un abrazo al Nara, al menos no era un mal consejero.

—Eso es verdad... —se lamentó Chōji, apretando la mano de una furiosa pero afligida Karui—. Mi pequeña comelona... De haber sabido que esto pasaría no le habría negado entrenar con ella.

—Naruto —musitó Sasuke, quién a pesar de tener un semblante solemne y tranquilo, se notaba en sus ojos su desesperación por la ausencia de su princesa. El patán tenía sentimientos, a fin de cuentas—, creo que debemos ir con 'él'. Debe tener alguna idea, ademas, su hijo también está metido en esto.

En realidad, el teme había tenido una buena idea.

.

.

No entendía por qué Boruto le había llamado de urgencias a su casa. Era algo poco profesional, teniendo en cuenta que al ser su mano derecha esperaba ser llamado a la Torre Hokage.

Pero no. Aquel lío parecía ser mucho más personal, y mientras no lo llamara como la otra vez para que lo salvara de los "abusos" de Sarada cuando le dio nuez moscada a Daisuke —a la cual era alérgico—, todo estaría bien.

Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó Mitsuki cuando su atolondrado y egocéntrico amigo le pidió que se trajera a su esposa, Chōchō Akimichi, y a su hija.

Chōna Akimichi era una belleza como su madre, con aquellos labios naturalmente gruesos y rojos, sus ojos similares a los suyos pero más grandes, como los de su madre, con ese misterioso color ámbar. Su piel era blanquecina, no tan pálida como la suya, ni tan morena como la de Chōchō.

Su cabello estaba sujeto en media cola hacia atrás, con un flequillo saltando a su izquierda, de un tono castaño. Y en sus mejillas reposaban marcas rojas, como las de su abuelo. No le había perdido rastro a la contextura de los Akimichi, aunque todos decían que era un poco más delgada que su madre a su edad.

Era una gran genin, como la hija de sus compañeros de equipo y a su vez padrinos de su pequeña. Poseía los jutsus secretos de su clan, y a su vez, sus habilidades para estirarse y desvanecer muros.

No era una sorpresa que su dulce comelona fuese la mejor amiga de Kaori Uchiha-Uzumaki, siendo una niña agradable, algo escandalosa, de buena fe y divertida, aunque algo misteriosa si se lo proponía. Hacía buena mezcla con la obstinada y cascarrabias de Kaori, porque su ahijada no le había perdido rastro a sus padres.

Su hija seguía hablando sobre cuánto le emocionaba ir a la casa de sus padrinos, alegando cuántos días tenía sin verlos. Habían pasado arduos entrenamientos con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, el cual ya era toda una tradición que su mujer amaba y detestaba al mismo tiempo. Era divertido ver a los tres genin entrenar con la cara culo de siempre por no poder hacer lo que quisieran y tener que lidiar con las exigencias de sus padres.

No le sorprendía que Inoichi Yamanaka se sintiera tan dejado de lado por sus padres cuando su gemelo era parte del Ino-Shika-Cho y necesitaba la atención de estos en todos sus entrenamientos, aunque eso ya era harina de otro costal.

—Estoy segura de que Kaori estará allá, porque no le gusta entrenar con su equipo los domingos. Es una vaga, aunque no tanto como el vago de Shikaru —parloteaba su pequeña, aunque ambos progenitores de esta estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Si Boruto te llamó, por qué era necesario que Chōna y yo viniéramos? —preguntó por lo bajo su esposa, enarcando una ceja. Con el tiempo, Chōchō se había tornado una mujer más calmada y analítica, aunque sin perder su naturaleza del todo—. ¿Es algo grave?

—Sé lo mismo que tú, cariño —respondió con su sonrisa misteriosa de siempre, que ya no afectaba a su familia—, es decir, nada. También me preocupa, aunque quizás es una tontería. Ya sabes cómo es él.

—¿Uh? ¿Te llamó el Kyūdaime, papá? —inquirió su hija, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba—. Entonces es una salida de negocios... Pensé que sería una reunión divertida, pft.

Rió un poco ante los ademanes de Chōna, aunque cambió su semblante al estar frente a la casa de los Uzumaki-Uchiha. Después de todo, tenía ADN de su madre adoptiva, Karin, y sus habilidades sensoriales no habían pasado por alto. Sentía chakras algo débiles pero extraños, con auras distintas, y a la vez muy conocidas.

Incluso se topó con un chakra idéntico al suyo. ¿Qué demonios?

Al ver su semblante, la cabecilla del Clan Akimichi se apresuró a golpear la puerta con aquella rudeza característica de ella. Era algo patosa la mayoría del tiempo.

—¡Ey, frentesota, abre esa puerta! ¡A mi esposo le va a dar un paro cardíaco si no mueves tu culo para acá!

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, revelando a una hermosa pelinegra con un mirada asesina. ¿Seguía teniendo esas inseguridades con su frente? Recordaba que cuando eran niños él y Boruto tenían que pasar horas recordándole que su frente no tenía nada que ver en su "fealdad", y que era tan hermosa como solían ser los Uchiha. Era divertido recordar esos momentos de calma y felicidad antes de la tormenta.

—Frentona tu madre, Chōchō. ¿Boruto los llamó?

—Podemos dejar a mi suegra fuera de esto —rió Mitsuki con torpeza, alzando sus manos—. Sí, aunque no me dijo para qué. Pero siento chakras extraños, Sarada-chan.

La mirada de la Uchiha se calmó cuando Chōna la abrazó con su misteriosa sonrisa heredada de él.

—Buenos días, tía. ¿Está Kaori? —preguntó la pequeña Akimichi.

Sarada asintió, con esa cálida sonrisa que solo le dirigía a sus hijos y a Boruto. Aunque podía testificar que Sarada lo quería, tanto a él como a Chōchō, y ya antes les había sonreído de esa forma.

—Está en su habitación, acaba de subir y está de malhumor. Quizás puedas alegrarla un poco, ¿Ne? —Chōna asintió enérgicamente, subiendo las escaleras como un tornado—. ¡No dejen a Daisuke por fuera, shānnarō!

Luego se devolvió hacia ellos, suspirando. Su mirada había cambiado a una más seria, e incluso, preocupada.

—¿Algo anda mal, no? —supuso la Akimichi, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pasen, primero.

El matrimonio se hizo paso a la sala de aquella hermosa casa, y para su sorpresa era un completo desastre. Ambos supusieron que Boruto había cuidado, fallidamente, de sus tres hijos.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? —preguntó el hijo de Orochimaru educadamente, aunque no fingía su preocupación. La Uchiha cada vez tomaba misiones más riesgosas.

—Uh, bien —titubeó Sarada—. Boruto tendrá una reunión con la Tsuchikage. Tuve que lidiar con unos veinte o veinticinco ninjas renegados de Iwa. Han causado algunos estragos en pueblos cercanos.

—¿Pero todo bien? —insistió, oyendo algo de ruido proveniente de la habitación de la primogénita de los Uzumaki-Uchiha—. Digo, es peligroso que te enfrentes a tantos tú sola...

—Por favor —bufó la Uchiha, con una orgullosa sonrisa torcida—. ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, dudas en que pueda apañármelas yo sola?

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no, no lo dudo.

—Ugh, basta de chachara, ¿Qué sucede, Sarada? —exigió Chōchō, con un mal presentimiento.

La Uchiha respiró hondo, y les hizo señas. A pesar de que conocían aquella casa, era fácil perderse un poco entre las puertas del pasillo del primer piso, pero allí estaba, la puerta de caoba fina que daba a la oficina casera de Boruto.

Sin embargo, se escuchaba algo de jaleo allí dentro, y no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando el montón de chakra se volvió más fuerte y acentuado.

—Solo... Mantengan la mente abierta —advirtió su amiga.

Ante esto, sus sentidos se agudizaron, temiendo por lo que las palabras de su amiga pudieran significar. Pero nada lo preparó mentalmente para aquella imagen que tuvieron sus ojos.

Niños. Y no cualquier grupo de niños, no. Era su generación en su etapa infantil, exceptuando a Mirai y al hijo de Shiro Aburame, quienes eran mayores, casi encima de Boruto entre gritos mientras Shikadai se sobaba la sien.

La Akimichi y el hijo del Sannin abrieron sus bocas, expandiendo sus ojos como platos mientras su ceño se fruncían de una forma casi cómica. Era imposible, no había jutsu que pudiera permitir tal suceso.

—Woah... Mitsuki, te ves bien en un futuro —era la tediosa e insufrible voz de Boruto en su pasado. ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

—Al menos la gordinflona y la frentona dejaron de ser feas —escuchó a Inojin, quién casi recibió un golpe de una pequeña Sarada de no ser por un niño de cabellos celestes que la había detenido.

Era él, joven y con un chakra pequeño en comparación al actual. Su contraparte aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Al final era cierto; se veía idéntico a Log, solo que sin la cicatriz, y con el cabello un poco más largo.

—No deberías llamar gordinflona a una dama, Inojin —reprendió con un amable tono de voz, sorprendiendo un poco al Hokage y su esposa. Incluso al impasible Nara.

—Lo tomó mejor que tú —se burló la Uchiha del rubio en el escritorio, quién se defendió con un mohín de esos que solo él y sus hijos podían hacer.

—Espera... Retrocede y... Pausa —exclamó su morena esposa dramáticamente, haciéndose paso en el medio de la oficina de madera y decoraciones tradicionales con una mueca—. ¿Esto es una broma?

—Vienen del pasado. Es sencillo de entender —afirmó Shikadai, el del presente, con una sonrisa torcida.

—No... Es imposible. Te creería más si me dijeras que son un grupo de Zetsus que tomaron nuestra apariencia... O inventos de Orochimaru, yo qué sé.

—Orochimaru-shishou no haría algo tan descabellado, al menos no como eso —defendió la de lentes, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. Aquello parecía más una sala de estar que una oficina.

"¿Orochimaru... shishou?" meditó la pequeña Sarada, frunciendo el ceño. Ella era una persona perspicaz, y aquello podía jugarle en contra a los del futuro. Se propondría saber todo sobre aquella línea temporal, y cuando Sarada Uchiha se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

Aunque al recordar que no pudo conseguir ser Hokage, como había soñado, sus ánimos rebotaron al suelo.

—¡Espera! Ahora que lo dices... —dijo Boruto, levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Orochimaru no tendrá algo que ver con el jutsu?

—Uh... No creo que papá tenga manos en esto —musitó Mitsuki, soltando un suspiro. ¿Habían viajado por un jutsu? Al parecer, ya tenían tiempo ahí como para que Boruto haya logrado sacarles información.

El joven Mitsuki se tensó, aún con su mente volando alrededor de su yo del futuro. Realmente se veía bien, y seguía pensando en con quién se había casado, o si era un solterón, o un padre soltero.

Eran demasiadas cosas en su mente, que no notó cuando las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigieron a él como kunais.

—Nunca nos dijiste que tu padre era Orochimaru —bufó Inojin, sin tacto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Qué... horror. Papá me ha contado sobre él —le susurró Midori a Shiromaru.

Chōchō se tensó junto a su amiga, Sarada, sin pasar desapercibida por esta. No era un secreto para ella los sentimientos de la morena hacia su compañero de equipo, y probablemente le había dolido que no se lo hubiese dicho.

—¿Quién es Orochimaru? —le preguntó la pequeña Himawari a Boruto, aunque este no le dio atención.

Estaba demasiado ocupado enojándose por las miradas acusatorias que sus amigos el dirigían a Mitsuki, su mejor amigo.

—¡Ya Sarada y yo lo sabíamos-ttebasa! ¿Por qué se enojan? ¿Acaso eso cambia que Mitsuki sea nuestro amigo y de los buenos? —gruñó enojado, alzando su puño.

—Ya, Boruto... Pero él tiene un punto. No era necesario que se los dijera, no cambia nada —dijo la Uchiha mientras se acomodaba los lentes—. Y si tienen un problema con él, primero se las verán conmigo, ¡Shānnarō!

—Relájense, guardaespaldas —se burló Shikadai, aunque admitía que era admirable la camadería del equipo 7—. Personalmente, me da igual. Solo que me parece algo importante, pero no obligatorio que nos dijera.

—Pero... —musitó Midori, para luego suspirar—. Supongo que sí... Mientras Mitsuki no sea como esa serpiente, todo bien.

Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos, aunque sin perder su semblante amable.

—Es mi padre, Midori. Que haya hecho cosas en el pasado no significa que me guste que hablen así de él —defendió con un suspiro, pero sin dejarse ir. Después de todo, disfrutaba de la calma, como su tío Jūgo.

La nombrada asintió algo apenada, y todos devolvieron su mirada a los adultos que los miraban con algo de nostalgia.

Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

.

.

N/A: Perdón por demorarme tanto. Este fic es algo difícil de escribir, y hay veces que me bloqueo. Pero me propuse terminarlo para hoy.

Prometí la introducción de SasuSaku, pero me pareció que la de Mitsuki y Chōchō se alargó mucho así que no cabían ellos. Quise explorar también el pasado, que ya tendrán una idea de lo que harán esos vejetes.

Aunque shippeo MitsuSara con fervor, el MitsuChō me parece súper tierno y me encanta. Más con la historia que les di. Todas las parejas establecidas tienen una historia bien desarrollada a raíz de una general, ninguna fue hecha al azar, excepto una que dudo que les importe pero igual.

Noté que Metal Lee, en realidad, es un genin. Así que ignoren que en un inicio tiene 9 años, y cámbienlo a 12. Lamento ese error, pero tuve que verme Boruto de nuevo para caer en cuenta.

He lanzado varias señales de por qué Sarada no es Hokage y la situación en general. Dudo que lo adivinen por completo, pero creo que si pueden llegar a tener una teoría cercana ^^

Me despido. Para el siguiente capítulo introduciré otra pareja, con suerte dos. Hasta el próximo.

PD: ¿Quieren ver más de los hijos de la Nueva Generación, o prefieren que los deje cómo van? De cualquier forma, tendrán su foco central cuando los introduzca a todos.


End file.
